Balance Notes for Light Armour V1
'Chest:' 'Chest:' Riot Armour (Arm coverage): 3AR | +4 v Melee Hoverbike Body Armour (Arm coverage) 2AR | + 3 v Melee ProSec Armour (Arm coverage): 12 AR | UHMW Vest: 8AR | +8 v explosions Leather Armour (Arm coverage): 1 AR | + 4 v Melee Kevlar Vest: 6AR | +6 v kinetic damage | + 6 v Melee Plasluminum Armour (Arm Coverage): 10 AR | Nanofibre Body Suit (Arm coverage): 1AR Twaron Vest: 4AR | +5 v kinetic | + 6 v Melee Silicon Carbide Armour (Arm coverage): 8AR | + 6 v Energy Weapons and Fire Based Weapons Micro Weave (Arm coverage): 2AR | +8 v Energy Weapons | Stun immune SWAT vest: 8 AR : + 6 Vs Kinetic weapons and Melee Average AR: 5 Too low Best suit, Prosec, just capable of negating the second weakest gun in game Average "Decent" suits AR : 8 (Cant handle an outdated, unused techs weakest shot) Not capable of Negating basic weapons ''' '''Adding effects 3 Suits can handle a pistol shot, the rest cannot. 3/11 X too low, lore destribes ballistics obselete so armour should be able to handle it Test: Buffing all suits by 2 Riot Armour (Arm coverage): 5AR | +4 v Melee Hoverbike Body Armour (Arm coverage) 4AR | + 3 v Melee ProSec Armour (Arm coverage): 14 AR | UHMW Vest: 10AR | +8 v explosions Leather Armour (Arm coverage): 3 AR | + 4 v Melee Kevlar Vest: 8AR | +6 v kinetic damage | + 6 v Melee Plasluminum Armour (Arm Coverage): 12 AR | Nanofibre Body Suit (Arm coverage): 3AR Twaron Vest: 6AR | +5 v kinetic | + 6 v Melee Silicon Carbide Armour (Arm coverage): 10AR | + 6 v Energy Weapons and Fire Based Weapons Micro Weave (Arm coverage): 4AR | +8 v Energy Weapons | Stun immune SWAT vest: 10 AR : + 6 Vs Kinetic weapons and Melee Average: 8 AR, ''' '''Best Suit: Prosec, Can handle thermite pistol round, Traditional firearms would have a very hard time, Thermite rifles, heavy pistols will brease through it Civlian bought weapons would be weakend, military grade could still handle it no problem Average decent suit AR: 10 without effect (Good) Adding effects: 4 suits can handle a pistol shot, ' '(Realising in real life these sets of armour should be able to take a rifle (Civilian accessable) round, adjusting accordingly) (Damage of weapons are relative to player HP, now armour must be relative to damage, as later weapons are based off traditional weapons stats, this will in turn push a review on weapons) (10 + 1d6), 16 damage will now be the new quota required for armour ' Riot Armour (Arm coverage): 5AR | +4 v Melee Hoverbike Body Armour (Arm coverage) 4AR | + 3 v Melee ProSec Armour (Arm coverage): 18 AR | UHMW Vest: 12AR | +8 v explosions +4 v Kinetic Damage Leather Armour (Arm coverage): 3 AR | + 4 v Melee Kevlar Vest: 10AR | +6 v kinetic damage | + 6 v Melee Plasluminum Armour (Arm Coverage): 16 AR | Nanofibre Body Suit (Arm coverage): 3AR Twaron Vest: 9AR | +7 v kinetic | + 6 v Melee Silicon Carbide Armour (Arm coverage): 12AR | + 6 v Energy Weapons and Fire Based Weapons Micro Weave (Arm coverage): 4AR | +8 v Energy Weapons | Stun immune SWAT vest: 10 AR : + 6 Vs Kinetic weapons, Melee and Special '''Average Armour Rating: 9.3 Better, Average armour can handle medieval weapons -.- ' '''Best suit: Prosec: Can handle Traditional Firearms, outdated tech, but also laser and thermite herlanding a required rethink Average Decent Suit AR: 13 (Brilliant: Can handle the most basic weapon in game, and hold too verses rifles) With buffs: 7/11 Weapons can hold verses Traditional Rifles, Brilliant Is there: Armour for fire: Yes Armour for corrosion: No Armour for Arc: No (Correction, yes arc is an energy weapon> Armour for Explosions: Yes Armour for Stun: Yes Testing other armour besides from "decent" Riot Armour (Arm coverage): 5AR | +4 v Melee: Designed for subduing rioting citizens, required to maintain safety of the police, so against makeshift weapons Riot Armour (Arm coverage): 6AR | +4 v Melee, Special and +6 vs Fire Based Weapons (Balance check: Verses Citizen melee: Can handle Verses Molatov: damage weakend) Hoverbike Body Armour (Arm coverage) 4AR | + 3 v Melee: Desinged to handle falls, AR would handle 4 fall damage, no need for Melee Hoverbike Body Armour (Arm coverage) 4AR | Leather Armour (Arm coverage): 3 AR | + 4 v Melee (Designed for handling small melee weapons, can handle most small knifes, larger knifes can penetrate Feels fair, as leather armour was in medival times to counteract arrows, not swords, and seeing pen knifes have a small blade, simular to an arrow tip, this feels like it is legitimate Nanofibre Body Suit (Arm coverage): 3AR ''' '''Armour for Stealth: No Armour for Invisablity: No Armour for Poision/Gasses: No Note: Testing Melee has found a distint lack of power behind melee making it useless and unplayable Riot Armour (Arm coverage): 6AR | +4 v Melee, Special and +6 vs Fire Based Weapons Hoverbike Body Armour (Arm coverage) 4AR | ProSec Armour (Arm coverage): 18 AR | UHMW Vest: 12AR | +8 v explosions +4 v Kinetic Damage Leather Armour (Arm coverage): 3 AR | + 4 v Melee Kevlar Vest: 10AR | +6 v kinetic damage | + 6 v Melee Plasluminum Armour (Arm Coverage): 16 AR | Nanofibre Body Suit (Arm coverage): 3AR | Twaron Vest: 9AR | +7 v kinetic | + 6 v Melee Silicon Carbide Armour (Arm coverage): 12AR | + 6 v Energy Weapons and Fire Based Weapons Micro Weave (Arm coverage): 4AR | +8 v Energy Weapons | Stun immune SWAT vest: 10 AR : + 6 Vs Kinetic weapons, Melee and Special Evivus Armour (Arm Coverage): 12 AR +6 Vs Fire, Corrosion, Melt, Bio Weapons Noise-Dampening Tight Suit (Arm Coverage): 3 AR | +3 to Stealth rolls, +1 to Perception Stealth Suit: 3 AR | +4 To stealth rolls, SpecOps Stealth Suit: 6 AR | Light Biohazard Suit: 4 AR |+6 Vs Fire, Corrosion, Melt, Bio Weapons